1. Field
The inventive concept relates to a method and display apparatus for providing content. More particularly the present disclosure relates to a method and display apparatus, which can determine user preference for content using a user's brainwaves, and provide a content UI.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, with the continuing development of the Internet, the development of cultural industries, and the increase in the standards of education, the amount of content has rapidly increased, and various methods for providing content have been proposed. In particular, as the digital age draws near, intangible content transfer methods through the Internet have been popularized in addition to content transfer methods through tangible storage media, such compact discs (CDs), books, and newspapers.
As the amount of content increases, it gradually becomes difficult for a user to search for a user's preferential content. Display devices in related art provide content UIs regardless of user's preferential content. Further, even in the case where a user is able to directly set the user's preferential content, the user must set the user's preferential content one by one using an input device such as a mouse or a keyboard which is inconvenient to use.
Recently, in order to ascertain human judgment and feelings, research involving human brainwaves has been actively occurring. Specifically, in addition to the brainwaves reflecting movement of muscles around user's eyes the brainwaves also reflect the user's judgment and feelings. Through this measurement of brainwaves, performing data formation with respect to the measured brainwaves, and then again measuring the human brainwaves, the human judgment or feelings can be recognized through the measured brainwaves. Recently, research for use of brainwaves to ascertain a judgment of a user's feelings has been actively occurring.
Accordingly, in order to more conveniently and more intuitively provide user's preferential content, there has been a need for determining and providing user's preferential content through detection of the user's brainwaves.